


Stranded With My Favorite Person on Earth

by fuzzycatsandgoofyhats



Series: Eremin Week May 2015 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin Week, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, camping prompt, for mild language, rated t to be on the safe side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats/pseuds/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of cell phone range and lacking a sense of direction, Eren's plan of a simple hike in the woods doesn't quite go as planned, but he and Armin wind up making the best of their situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded With My Favorite Person on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Eremin Week: Camping Prompt.

“Eren, we're lost.”

“No, it's fine. I can get us out of here.”

“Give me the compass, Eren.”

“Trust me Armin, I know what I'm doing.”

“For God's sake, we've passed this same tree four times!” Armin cried in exasperation. He loved Eren dearly, he really did, but how he let the boy talk him into hiking in the woods was a mystery. He'd much rather be having a movie date right now, at home, in his room, where it was warm and devoid of bugs and snakes.

Eren readjusted the straps of his backpack and groaned. “Okay, fine, we're lost,” he admitted finally, handing the compass to Armin without meeting his eye. “I must be a pretty terrible boyfriend, taking you on a date and getting us stranded in the middle of nowhere.”

The shorter boy shook his head. “Of course you aren't terrible, Eren. Just...clueless sometimes.” He kissed Eren on the cheek. “Come on, I'll get us out of here, we'll go back to my place and I'll make us a batch of those brownies you like,” he said, grinning.

Eren smiled back. “That sounds amazing.”

The two boys continued hiking through the woods, and while Armin did manage to get them back on the main hiking trail, he didn't have much luck getting out of the woods entirely. Before long the sun started to set, robbing them of just enough light so that the compass was harder to read and the trail harder to see.

“Well, shit,” Armin lamented. “It's getting dark. I guess I'm not as good a navigator as I thought.”

“It's okay, you got us less lost anyway,” Eren reassured him. “If we stay on the trail we'll find a clearing eventually.”

“I guess so...”

Another hour later the last remaining bit of sunlight had disappeared, and they weren't any closer to finding their way out, and they were both exhausted from walking.

“Maybe we should set up camp here for the night,” Armin suggested. “It's pitch dark and we'll just get even more lost. We should wait until there's sunlight again.”

“You're right, and besides, I know we're both damn near useless when we're tired,” Eren added. He took off his backpack, unzipped it, and got out the blanket they had used for their picnic lunch earlier that day. He laid the blanket out on the ground. “We can use this as a makeshift sleeping bag. It's big enough to fold over both of us.”

In a matter of minutes, the two boys were lying on the ground, tucked in together in the blanket, using their backpacks as pillows. They were huddled together for added warmth, wrapped in each other's arms.

“You know, Eren,” Armin said, the fatigue evident in his voice, “if I had to get stranded with the woods with anyone, I'm glad it was you.”

Eren laughed softly and kissed the blond on his forehead. “Same here, Armin. I love you.”

 


End file.
